Hitman
by Nurenja
Summary: I stopped to think there is real love out there in the world. The world is full of hatred. My job is to eliminate the ones who do wrong and bring injustice to the world. That's the least I can do to create a little bit of justice. Logan is a hitman. Kendall is his new victim. But somehow this one guy changes his whole mindset. Kendall x Logan Fanfiction


„Target detected." I mumble looking through the visor of the shotgun which has a silencer attached to it.  
"Take him out." The deep voice says to me through the earpiece. "Quiet." It adds threatening.  
"I know how to do this. How long have I worked for you?"  
"Just do it, Michell."  
I sigh and shake my head slightly. Taking a deep breath I concentrate on my target. My hands are completely still. Silently I cock the gun. For some seconds I just lay there, on top of the roof, not visible to anyone down in the streets. The target doesn't move. It's sitting at its desk working on its computer. The window is wide open, letting the cold air spread through the room. It is alone. Nobody will notice – at least until the wife comes home. She will be devastated. I already see her sitting there, crying, shouting for help.

Pathetic.

I stopped to think there is real love out there in the world. The world is full of hatred. My job is to eliminate the ones who do wrong and bring injustice to the world. That's the least I can do to create a little bit of justice.  
I know: Killing people who kill other people, who rob, who rape, who kidnap... it's a bit ironic and probably not the best approach but I don't have another way. The police is too caught up in their own work. They don't bother thinking about most of them. They think keeping them in prison for some years will change them. Again: pathetic.  
Prison doesn't change people. Prison makes people more aggressive. They build up their anger and let it out afterwards.  
Before my target can move I pull the trigger. The shot is almost inaudible. It just lets out a pained groan, hardly audible for me. Looking over the rooftop on the street and in other apartments I smile slightly. Nobody noticed.  
"Mission accomplished."  
"Get back here now. And don't let anybody see you."  
Sighing I shake my head while packing up my things. I'm not going to argue again. I've had enough experience to know what to do. Taking one last look at the window I turn around and leave the rooftop.

"This is your next one." I look at the man in front of me. His black hair is almost completely covering his dark eyes. Raymond pulls a picture out of an envelope and slides it over the table towards me.  
I shortly keep looking at him before lowering my gaze.  
"Who is he?" I ask examining the young man on the picture. He doesn't look anything like a murderer, a rapist or thief. He seems like a normal young lad.  
He has dark-blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looks so innocent.  
"Kendall Knight. 23 years old. From Shakopee, Minnesota."  
"That's my hometown." I interrupt him silently.  
My client nods. "He lives with his mother, Jennifer Knight, and his little sister, Katie Knight at Eagle Creek Boulevard. His father died about three months ago. He was murdered. And guess who killed him?"  
I shrug slightly. "As you're showing me a picture of his son, I guess it was him."  
"Presumably, yes."  
Confused I raise my eyes and look at my client. "What do you mean 'presumably'?"  
"It's not completely sure. Donald Knight was found dead in his apartment by his wife Jennifer. He was killed with a knife – according to the police it was a pocket knife. They found the knife which belongs to his son, Kendall. They couldn't imprison him though as there was no evidence it was him. He is a smart guy so he probably wouldn't take one of his own knifes to kill his father. It would be too obvious. They assumed it could also be somebody else but until now they haven't got a trace. Nobody saw anything. Nobody knows anything."  
"Any motifs on why he would kill his father?" I still keep examining the picture. I've seen many murderers. He definitely doesn't look like one.  
"His parents didn't get along quite well in the end. They argued a lot and Mrs. Knight was always protecting her children from him. Mr. Knight even started to get violent. He drank and beat her. Kendall probably couldn't keep it together anymore. He always adored his mother. There was no way he would let anybody harm her."  
Nodding I pick up the picture. My thumb slightly strokes over the picture.  
"I need you to shadow him for some time to see if you get any hints. And if there is the slightest hint that he killed Donald Knight, you know what to do."  
I take a deep breath and look at the picture again. "Alright." I fold it up and put it in my pocket. Nodding slightly I turn around and leave the room.

I slowly drive down the Eagle Creek Boulevard. When I pass the house Kendall Knight is supposed to live in I examine it. Some of the windows are open. A light inside the house is switched on. Somebody is home. I continue driving down the road. After about 500m I notice a parking lot. Quickly I pull in and turn off the engine.  
I take out the photograph and look at it. He hopefully won't be hard to find. He is tall and pretty lean. Judging from the few pictures I saw and what my client told me, he is a laid-back guy. If he loves someone he protects them at every cost. The family name suits him.  
"Carlos, hey!" I hear somebody shout loudly - even through the closed windows. I examine the parking lot. There are a few people running around, walking out of the store and to there cars or inside the store.  
"Hey, buddy."  
I notice a short man walking up to one of the store's employees. I'm about to look away when he turns slightly. Quickly I raise the picture a bit.  
The employee's blond hair is covered by a blue beanie. The loose apron is bound around his lean figure.  
"Kendall Knight..." I mumble. I roll down the window.  
"How are you doing?" The young man smiling asks him. Kendall returns the smile slightly. It doesn't look very convincing. "I'm alright."  
His back isn't straight. His shoulders are hanging low.  
At the moment he doesn't look like a protector. He looks broken.  
"When are you getting off?"  
A car stops in front of me. "Damn it." I hiss. I cannot understand a word through the loud engine. "Think, Logan..."  
Quickly I roll up the window again and get out if the car. Locking it up I walk up to the store. I push the carkey in my backpocket. When I pass the two young men they are still talking not minding anyone.  
I almost run through the store. Grabbing a bottle of water I walk up to the register. A lot of people are there. It would take too long to get through and still catch them outisde - if they are still talking.  
I eye the people. Determined I walk up to one register. "Excuse me?" I ask a young woman who is waiting to pay.  
She turn around smiling slightly. "Yes?"  
"Could I maybe..." I raise the bottle a bit. "Sure."  
"Thank you."  
I ask two other people until I reach the last one - an elderly woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could I maybe go ahead? I don't have much time. I need to get back to work quickly. I'll be quick."  
She friendly smiles at me. "Of course, young man."  
"Thank you so much, ma'am." Smiling I hand the cashier the bottle and pay for it.  
"Such am ambitious young man." I hear her say to the cashier while I walk to the exit.  
"...you at 7 at the dinner." I hear a slightly familar voice. I turn my head. They are still standing there.  
"I'll be there." Kendall says after some seconds. Passing them I walk up to my car. "7 at the dinner." I whisper.  
"Excuse me, sir." Quickly I turn around. Kendall is walking up to me.  
"Yes?"  
He raises his hand slightly. "You dropped your keys."  
"Oh, thank you." Examining him inconspiciously again, I take the keys out of his hand.  
"Have a nice day."  
"Thank you, you too." I walk to my car and get in. "I'll see you this evening." I whisper.  
Turning on the engine I drive off.

7 pm. I drive up to the dinner. I notice a car that was standing in front of the Knight's house. Kendall is probably already here.  
Getting out of the car I lock it up and walk inside.  
Inconspiciously I look around. I notice him at a table close to a corner. His head is lowered and he looks at his phone. I quickly walk past him and sit down in the corner.  
A waitress immediately walks up to me. She holds out a menu. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Just a coke please." She nods and is about to walk off when I stop her. "And some fries. Just a small serving."  
"Of course." She walks back behind the counter.  
I pull out my phone and look at the screen.  
"Hey, Kendall."  
I raise my eyes slightly.  
The short man sits down opposite him.  
"Hey, Carlos."  
They talk for some minutes about - to me - useless topics. The waitress already brought my drink and food.  
"How is Katie doing?"  
I stop in my movement when I hear that name. Katie Knight. His sister.  
"She's good... as good as she can be. I mean it's only been three months. She came by when I was at work - in kindergarten. She's doing well at her job. She's getting through it."  
Carlos nods slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to get another job? I mean you don't ear much there. And helping out at the store isn't much either."  
Kendall lets out a sigh. "I love my job there. I love the children there and they are so happy to have me there. I love to see them grow and learn every day. I want them to be raised well. I really love them. If it means I have to take a third job I will do it. I won't quit at kindergarten."  
He seems so passionate. I'm still waiting for any hints. He is the first one who I shadow who isn't proud about killing someone. The first one who seems to care about everyone so much.  
"I thought about maybe helping out in hospital."  
I cough silently when a frie gets stuck in my throat. Hospital? Kindergarten? I have to talk to my client again.  
"Are you okay?" I look up when I hear a voice behind me. Kendall is standing next to me looking at me worriedly. I still cough trying to clear my throat. His hand gently slaps my back.  
After some time I calm down. He pushes my drink closer to me. "Are you alright?"  
I take a sip. "Yeah, thank you." Smiling I look at him.  
"Oh, weren't you at store this morning?"  
I look at him with a slightly confused gaze. "Yeah, how do you-"  
"I work there. You dropped your key. I gave it back to you."  
"Oh yeah, I remember." I fake a - probably convincing - smile. "Thank you, again."  
"You're welcome." He smiles at me. For some seconds he just looks at me. "So, you're okay now?"  
"Yes, I'm good."  
He nods slightly. "Enjoy your evening."  
"You too."  
He walks back to his table. Following him with my gaze I shake my head slightly. A murderer. Of course he is. I quickly finish my meal and pay, leaving before the two friends.  
When I'm back at my car I immediately call my client. "Any news?" He asks without a greeting or any hesitation.  
"We need to talk."

I met up with him and told him everything I know. He just pushed my doubts away saying that's "just to cover up so his friend won't get suspicious". I don't believe him.  
I hardly know anything about Kendall but he doesn't seem like that type of guy. Even if he killed his father - Donald Knight would be his only victim. Maybe it was self-defence. He wouldn't do it on purpose.  
The next day I'm at my appartment, just thinking things through. This case seems weird. Of course, every person handles different situations differently. Some people can act innocent really well. Still the doubt about Kendall not being his father's murderer doesn't vanish.  
My phone rips me out of my thoughts. Quickly I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen. Answering the call I smile slightly. "Hey, Sarah."  
"Hey big brother. Can you pick up Noah? I'm stuck at work and I don't have the time to go and get him."  
"Sure. I'll get him."  
"Thank you so much, Logan. I owe you." Her voice sounds relieved.  
"It's alright. I'll call you later." We say our good-byes and I get going to pick up Noah from kindergarten.  
When I arrive I notice a familiar car about two spaces next to mine. I've seen it before. I stop in my tracks. Kendall Knight.  
I remember him telling Carlos he works here. Maybe I'll see him.  
I walk inside and take a look around. A young woman walks up to me. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Logan Mitchell." I tell her with a slight smile on my face. "I'm here to get Noah. I'm Sarah Mitchell's brother. She is still stuck at work."  
She nods slightly. "Alright. Just walk down the hall, around the corner, second door on your right."  
"Thank you." Flashing her a short smile I follow her lead. Arriving at said room I step inside. Many children run around. When I spot Noah I call out for him.  
"Uncle Logie!" Immediately he runs up to me with his arms wide open. I pick him up and press him close to me. "How are you buddy?"  
"Good! Kendall played with me the whole day and helped me draw this picture." He holds a paper out to me.  
"Kendall?" I ask, looking around.  
"That would be me." I hear a voice next to me. I quickly turn towards him just to receive a silent laugh. "Are you following me around?"  
"No." I answer chuckling silently. "Just coincidences."  
"Or fate." He says winking at me before walking off towards a child who is struggling getting on a chair.  
I just stand there for some seconds until a voice rips me out of my stiffness.  
"Can we go now, Uncle Logie?"  
I look at Noah and smile. "Yeah, sure. Get your stuff." With that I put him down and he runs off.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear Kendall's voice again.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"You're Noah's uncle?"  
"I am." I answer not knowing where this is going.  
"Okay, so I noticed a few things about Noah. He seems quite alone. He doesn't have many friends here. Sometimes Sam or Nick play with him but most of the time he is alone."  
"He has always been a shy kid." I interrupt him. "He doesn't warm up to other people quickly but when he does he holds onto them."  
"I noticed that." He laughs silently. "I just worry. He is such a lovely kid and he shouldn't be excluded at only 4 years old. I don't want him to be a loner from childhood on. It will characterize him."  
Smiling at him I nod slightly. "Thank you. I will talk to his mother and we'll figure something out."  
"If you need any help you can come here and talk to me."  
"I will."  
"Can we go now, Uncle Logie?" I look down when Noah grabs my hand.  
I nod at him. "Sure."  
"Bye, Kendall." Happily he hugs the blonde man.  
"See you on Monday, Noah. Take good care of your uncle."  
My nephew nods eagerly. I grab his hand again.  
"I guess I'll see you around then." Kendall says directed at me. Again he winks before walking off.

We keep meeting again and again – sometimes because I follow him around, sometimes by coincidences. Every time he notices me we start a conversation. He often smiles at me. He seems comfortable around me. The more we meet the more I start to really like him. He gave me his number. After calling him he asked me to meet up with him. We did. Over the past three weeks we saw each other almost every day. I told Raymond several things I learned about Kendall. He still thinks of me as a good "worker" – how he calls me – but I don't just meet up with Kendall because of my job. I start to push it to the back of my mind.  
I remember that one night my feelings for him changed...

_"It's already late. Do you want to stay?"  
The question leaves me dumfound for some seconds. "If you don't mind."  
Smiling he shakes his head. "It's alright, just... you have to sleep in my bed. We don't have a guest room." He takes a short look around. "I'll just sleep on the couch." Entering his room, I examine it. He is about to take another blanket and pillow to the living room when I stop him. "We can share the bed. It's big enough, I don't mind."  
Kendall hesitates for some time. "Okay."  
He drops the bedding on his bed. "Do you need a shirt or anything?"  
"No. I just sleep in boxer shorts if you're alright with that."  
"S-sure. I do, too."  
Nodding slightly I drop down on the bed and take off my shirt and pants. I let out a silent sigh when I fall back on the pillow. The matress dips lightly when Kendall lays down next to me. "Sleep well." He mumbles.  
It only takes seconds for him to fall asleep.  
I turn on my side to look at him after minutes of silence. His mouth is opened slightly. His eyelids softly cover his eyes. He seems so relaxes.  
Carefully I touch his bare back with my fingertips. My hand strokes gently up and down his back. His body moves closer to mine. His shoulder almost touches my chest.  
Quickly I wipe away a tear that rolls down my cheek. My heart aches thinking about my job. I cannot do this. I could never do this to him. I swallow hard. Why is this so difficult for me? I never felt such a connection with anyone.  
Letting out a silent groan I lay down on my back. "I have to help you..."_

I cannot believe Raymond. Kendall cannot be the murderer. He is way too kind, way too gentle... Way too loving.  
I think I fell for him...

"I heard what happened to your dad..."I say when I met up with him for the fourth time this week. We just came back from a short trip to the gym. We started training together recently. "I'm really sorry about that."  
He just shakes his head. "Did you also hear who is said to kill him?"  
"Yeah... but I can't believe it to be honest..." I lower my gaze, looking at my feet. "I got to know you as a nice loveable guy. You showed me what friendship really means... what love is. I cannot believe someone as caring as you could do something like that." As soon as those words left my mouth I wish I could take them back. I'm pushing him. Pushing him where he doesn't want to be, pushing him away from me.  
"Because I didn't do it.", he growls. His face tenses. I haven't seen him like that. This is the first time I see him angry. "Yes, I sometimes despised my dad's actions when he hurt mom and Katie but I would never have done him any harm. I loved him, okay? No matter how bad he behaved, no matter how much he beat mom, I couldn't hate him." A tear starts rolling down his cheek. The anger is replaced by sadness. "I loved him. He was everything to me. He always supported me. No matter how hard his day at work was, no matter how much he wanted to go out and get rid of the anger he felt because his boss was overwhelming him with tasks, I always came first. He always protected me. He always loved me - even if I was obnoxious because I wanted something or I wanted to go somewhere and didn't let go. There is no reason why I would kill him but no one believes me." By now his cheeks are wet from crying. Sobs fill the air. "I'll go to prison for something I didn't do." He whispers.  
I take a deep breath and wipe away a lone tear. _Prison_...  
"Do you know anyone who could have done it?" I silently ask him, softly drying his cheeks.  
He lets out a silent laugh. "If I know anyone... I know who did it."  
My heart skips a beat. "If you have a suspicion of who it was why didn't you tell the police?"  
"It's not a suspicion." He hisses.  
Confused I look at him. "I don't understand..."  
Immediately he shrugs off my hand. "I saw the person who killed my dad. I saw him doing it!" Kendall shouts. Sobs leave his mouth again and he turns his head away from me. "I saw him taking my dad's life..."  
"What...?" Disbelieving I look at him. "You saw him? Why didn't you tell the police? You're risking your freedom!"  
"Because he'll hurt my family. He threatened me. If I call the police... he would hurt Katie... She's just a kid!"  
I slump down in my seat. Katie. She is just 12 years old. She still has her whole life ahead.  
"Raymond would have taken the rest of my family..."  
I immediately listen up. "Raymond?"  
"No..." Scared he looks at me. "You didn't hear that."  
I swallow. _Raymond..._ This can't be... Thinking about it, it seems reasonable. I've known Raymond for several years now. This sounds like something he would do.  
"Don't tell the police anything, please. Don't risk my sister's life..."  
"I won't risk her life..." I mumble. _But I will go to the police.  
_  
Softly I pull him towards me and into an embrace. My hand strokes through his hair. His body relaxes a bit and he lets his head drop against my chest.  
"Did you mean it?" He looks up to me. Confused I look at him. My hand stop stroking over his hair. "What are you talking about?"  
"You said I showed you what love means. Do you really think like that?"  
"I..." I take a deep breath. "I'm not that close with my family. I don't really have friends. I kind of gave up on love. The world always seemed full of hatred to me."  
Kendall nods slightly. "I know what you mean... There are so many bad people out there, hurting others, killing others..."  
I swallow hard at his last statement.  
"How did I change your mind though?"  
Lowering my head I take some seconds before looking back at him again. "Just how you acted towards me all the time, how you treat Noah, your way around your friends and family - especially Katie."  
Smiling he looks at me. I return his smile. I catch myself staring at him for some time. "I just enjoy being around you."  
"I'm glad you think like that. I like you, Logan."  
For some seconds I stare at him again. He doesn't mean it like that, does he?  
"Is everything alright?" He sounds worried. His body shifts closer.  
"Yeah, I just... I don't know... I..." stuttering I look down at my hands. I've never been like that.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He sits up slightly.  
"No, it's not that... just what you said. I didn't expect it."  
"Why?" He lets out a silent laugh.  
"I... kinda fell for you. It's always been the little things. Even if it was just a smile. I-"  
I get interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. Slowly I close my eyes. Burying my hands in his hair I pull Kendall closer. His hands grab my hips and press my body closer to his. I relax letting my body fall into his. His fingers move under my shirt. His thumbs softly stroke over my sides. I let out a silent sigh.  
He pulls away a bit. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't open mine until a thumb strokes over my cheek.  
"I fell for you, too." He whispers.  
Smiling at him I lean down again and kiss him gently. He seems to enjoy it. Happily I close my eyes. We stay like this for some minutes, cuddling and sharing soft kisses.  
After some time a thought strikes my mind.  
"I have to do this...", I mumble.  
"What do you mean?" Kendall's voice sounds scared.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the police." Immediately his body tenses. "You can't do that. Please!"  
"Raymond won't hurt anyone again." Quickly I jump up.  
"Raymond? You don't know him, Logan. You cannot accuse him if you don't know him!"  
"I don't know him? Let me guess. Full name: Raymond Price. A bit taller than me. Slightly long black hair. Dark eyes. Tanned skin. Broad shoulders. Cold facial features. Pretty intimidating when you see him for the first time. Light Texan accent."  
The more I talk the more Kendall's mouth drops open. He stares at me disbelieving. "You... How do you know all that?"  
"I'm sorry, Kendall. For everything. I need to do this now."  
"Logan, no." Kendall shouts. I ignore his shouts and pleads. I have to do this. I know there will be consequences for me, too, but I now definitely know it was him. My client. I cannot let him hurt Kendall. I know Raymond well enough. He won't back off if Kendall doesn't go to the police. He will torture him mentally, telling him over and over again how he will hurt his little sister if Kendall doesn't comply his orders. He will destroy his mind completely, maybe getting him this far that he takes his own life because he cannot take it anymore.  
I will break Kendall's heart with my actions but I need to protect him.  
I run out of the door and to my car. Kendall still shouts, telling me to stop. I get in my car.  
"Logan, please. Don't do this!"  
Knowing he will follow me I start the engine and drive off. I take a look in the rear-view mirror. The young man begins to search through his pockets. He pulls his keys out and runs up to his car. I sigh and lean back in the seat. I have to do this...

With quick steps I walk up to the police station. In the corner of my eye I notice a car rolling onto the parking lot in front of the station. Kendall.  
"Logan!" I hear him shout. Getting in I stop in front of the officer at desk next to a secretary.  
"I'm here to press charges."  
The policeman looks up. "Your name, please?"  
"Logan Mitchell."  
Kendall runs up to me. "Logan, no. Please!" I ignore his plead.  
"I'm here because I know who killed Donald Knight." The police officers gaze changes from sternness to confusion. "You need to arrest Raymond Price."  
"Raymond Price? Why should we imprison our colleague?"  
"Your colleague?"  
"Mr. Price has been working for us for years."  
"Kendall told me everything. He wasn't supposed to. Raymond told him if he said anything he would make his life horror. He threatened him. He knew he would be imprisoned if the police knew." I gaze at the blond man behind me while taking a deep breath. Looking back at the officer I raise my voice again. "And then he hired me."  
In the corner of my eye I notice Kendall's head yanking up. "Hired?"  
I take another deep breath. A lone tear rolls down my cheek. My voice begins to stutter. "I was supposed to shadow Kendall to look out for every slightest hint that he killed his father. I reported everything I found out." Kendall's body tenses. "And if there was the slightest hint I was supposed to..." I sob silently. "I was supposed to kill him."  
"What?"  
I turn towards Kendall. "I'm so sorry. The more I shadowed you the more I saw your good side and fell for you. I always asked myself why would anyone like you kill a man. I doubted that. But still Raymond told me to do it. I had so many chances but I never did it because I love you." Carefully I take a step closer to him but he stumbles back.  
"Don't touch me!" He hisses. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. "Don't you dare touch me. I trusted you. I gave you my heart." Disbelieving he shakes his head. "I let you sleep in my bed, next to me. I let you kiss me... And you did all this just to seduce me and kill me afterwards?"  
"No, Kendall. I never tried to kill you. I had chances but I never took them. I couldn't do that. I never believed in love but you showed me what true love is. I want to change because of you."  
"I've heard enough." The police officer gets up in his chair. He takes his handcuffs and harshly pulls my arms to my back. I don't offer resistance. He handcuffs me.  
"I love you, Kendall. Please, forgive me."  
The police officer harshly pushes me out of the room. A few days later there was a trial. The result: Prison. For both of us.  
The time in prison shaped me. Since I met Kendall my life was turned upside down.  
I found love. I thought it didn't exist. I thought that benevolence was just made up so some people wouldn't end up killing and living a hateful life. Meeting him changed my view on that. He has been kind and loving towards me although he didn't know me.  
I thought prison was just to keep criminals from doing illegal actions now. That they would keep on robbing and killing once they get out. They couldn't change to the better once they are captivated with other criminals. Being in prison showed me that I don't want this life. I want to be better. I want a normal life. I want a normal job. I want my friends and family back.  
I want Kendall.

"Mr. Mitchell, it's time to go." I get up from the uncomfortable metallbed I've slept in for years. I'm glad I don't have to sleep in that one anymore. Walking up to the police officer I receive a genuine smile - the first one in years. I nod at him and he leads me outside. One of his colleagues walks up to us. "Here is your bag and your belongings you had with you." I take them from him and smile. "Thank you."  
"There is someone outside waiting to pick you up." Confused I look up at him. "You will be surprised to see him." Another genuine smile.  
"All the best, Mr. Mitchell."  
"Thank you." I say again. The gate keeper opens the glass door. I take one last look at them and receive a nod from each of them. Taking a deep breath I walk outside. Immediately I look around.  
"Logan?" I look to the side. A man walks out from the shadow.  
"Kendall..."  
Smiling he walks up to me. "I heard what you said in court. And I thought about everything. I had enough time to think. These years showed me what those few weeks with you really meant to me. I don't want to miss you in my life - even with your past."  
"I want to change. I really do. I will take a new job - a good job. I'll better myself."  
"I believe you, Logan." He pulls me in a tight hug.  
"Why did you never visit me?" I whisper in his ear.  
"Because I thought I couldn't handle seeing you but not being able to hug or kiss you." He softly places his lips on mine. I return the loving kiss.  
When he pulls away he smiles at me. My heart flutters when I hear him return the last words I said to him before I went to prison.  
"I love you, Logan. I forgive you..."

This is actually my longest oneshot ever. Normally if they get too long I split them in two parts but this one just had to be one.  
I hope you liked it. It's something completely different to the ones I normally write.  
It was definitely an interesting experience. I hope everything is logical. xD

Have a nice day/a good night! 3


End file.
